1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transfer system and an image transfer method that an information terminal device such as a digital camera and a plurality of printers are connected to a network to be able to output image data in the information terminal device to any of the printers via the network.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been, conventionally, known an image transfer system that a digital camera and a plurality of printers are connected to a local area network, so as to send image data in the digital camera to any of printers via the local area network to print out the image (reference to JP2004-159281A).
There has been also known a digital camera, which corresponds to PTPIP. In such a digital camera corresponding to PTPIP, if a connection disclosure request is received from a personal computer as a client, connection is established between the personal computer and the digital camera in response to the request. Thereby, the image data in the digital camera can be automatically transferred.
However, in the above art, since a plurality of printers is connected to the local area network, a user often makes mistake in selecting a printer. For example, if a user makes mistake in selecting a printer although a neighbor printer is desired for printing, an image is printed out by a distant printer, resulting in trouble for getting the printed image.